Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fishing reel, and particularly to a fishing reel that generates electric power by rotation of a spool and brakes the spool with the generated electric power.
Background Information
As a type of fishing reel, there has been known a dual-bearing reel that performs dynamic braking by generating electric power and braking a spool with the generated electric power and simultaneously controls a braking force with the generated electric power during a casting in which the spool is rotated at high speed in a fishing line releasing direction (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-208630). In the well-known dual-bearing reel, a spool brake includes a magnet that is unitarily rotatable with the spool and a plurality of coils disposed in the surroundings of the magnet. The magnet has a plurality of magnetic poles arranged in alignment in a rotational direction. The plural coils are disposed in alignment in the rotational direction. In the well-known dual-bearing reel, a controller adjusts the braking force by controlling a duty cycle through pulse width modulation to be performed for electric current to be generated and flow through the coils.
In a well-known mechanism for dynamic braking, it is concerned that when the rotational velocity of the spool gets slow in the latter phase of casting, the voltage of generated electric power lowers and this results in reduction in voltage to be supplied to the controller and reduction in voltage of a control signal (e.g., duty cycle for spool braking), whereby an electric component cannot be normally operated.